


Rough Around the Edges

by bexacaust



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Chubcro, Chunkhunkcro, M/M, Rugby!Cro, Twink!Kankri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3068870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexacaust/pseuds/bexacaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gift for a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough Around the Edges

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Issiekay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Issiekay/gifts).



**Rough Around the Edges**

_I felt you like electric light…_

 

The rugby team was a group of “rough around the edges”, without a doubt. Several were exchange students from various points in Europe, but there was one in particular who stood out.

He looked docile enough; his stomach was soft as he sat with a slouch, legs planted and a cigarette bouncing as he spoke. His hair was a thick auburn, but his skin was a few shades off of tanned.

Cronus Ampora, second year student and a lover of the game.

He finally stood, stretching up to his full six feet, two inches of height. His body was still smooth, and still looked too soft, but anyone could tell you they’d seen him break a man’s bones like twigs.

It was a prerequisite, for these young men.

"Cronus!", chimed a clear, crisp voice, and the player smiled wide. Some teammates snickered at the puppy-dog-like look on his face; and some stared in a strange mixture of confusion and interest at the owner of the voice.

Ampora’s longtime boyfriend, Kankri Vantas.

The liberal son of a preacher, he was a theatre student with an interest in social sciences; half Indian on his mother’s side. Hips like a dirty daydream and a waist like a woman.

A few jeers were called out as Cronus wrapped a muscle-thickened arm around the slim and willowy waist of his partner, not being able to resist a passing squeeze of curves and earning a mildly offended, “Cronus!”

"Shouldn’ta worn those jeans then, doll."

"Hmph. Honestly. Control yourself.", cooed Kankri, speeding his steps half a pace as they drew closer to their Honors dorm. The slim boy couldn’t help but grin at the sigh he heard as his hips swayed with his steps and he looked over his shoulder.

"Cronus, don’t ogle me in public. It’s rude."

"You’ve no idea what rude c’n be."

Kankri laughed softly, their door coming into view at the end of the long hallway. He had barely gotten the door open when he was nudged inside, the portal snapping shut with goodly force from Cronus who wasted no time pulling the willowy intellectual into harsh kisses that tasted like tobacco and honey.

Kankri’s books dropped to floor and he nipped lightly at Cronus’ lips again, running his hands up his boyfriend’s shirt only to drag his nails over the soft skin that covered cruel muscle.

"Fuckin’ hell Kanni."

"Mn."

Cronus was grinning like the devil as he lifted Kankri with no effort, long legs around his waist. His eyes flickered down over the young man in his arms and he nodded approvingly.

"What is it Cronus?"

"Nothin’ important.", chuckled the rugby player as he carried off his reward after a hellish game that day, "Jus’ gonna wreck ya is all."

"Cronus, how vulgar."

"We’re just getting started…"

And that’s how Kankri found himself in his current position, wrists bound with Cronus’ unforgiving belt and his legs over the other’s shoulders. He nearly screamed as he felt Cronus swallow around him as ftwo fingers stroked hard over that pleasure switch inside of him; he thrashed, pleading and begging for his hands to be freed, he just wanted to touch just a little…

Cronus pulled away, licking his lips and grinning that devil’s grin.

Oh, Kankri briefly thought back to all those myths and legends about Lucifer and his beauty, and once more came to terms that he had found the closest Earthly approximation. Thick waisted, barrel chested, tall and rough as a rusted prison file; pure male beauty.

He whimpered as his hands were freed, scrabbling to pull Cronus into a needy, open-mouthed kiss. Too quickly, this unholy man pulled away and pushed at Kankri to roll onto his stomach. With a whine, the willowy artist did as he was silently commanded, pulling a pillow under his torso as the bed shifted.

Cronus was not merciful in the least, and though Kankri would never admit it, he loved it. After being teased with a mouth and hands until he was ready to crumble, the harshness with which he was filled was welcome and send his head spinning. His noises fell from too-full lips like raindrops over the Sahara, trailing off into the air like steam and mist and dreamdust.

First one hand, then the other was against the headboard as he cried out, his demands running together in a babbled line of semi-coherent words as his volume increased. He felt fingertips bruising his hips, and tremors along his spine; His lover’s voice was rasped and quiet and then there was nothing but bliss and static in his senses.

Cronus held tight to him, pressed flushed against him and grinding his teeth tightly together. Kankri groaned, whining when he was empty and retreating to the pillows. He nearly purred at Cronus when the broader man flopped next to him.

"Mmn… Cro."

"Hm?"

Kankri squirmed over to him, nuzzling sweetly as he laughed, “Next time, I’m topping.”


End file.
